User talk:Googleybear
Hi there! YAY!!! Hello? R U Listening 2 Me? Hello Request It didn't work when I did it, either. I don't know what's wrong with it. Pippy the Sailor Woman Her Potterfan1997 19:07, October 18, 2010 (UTC) So, do i basically copy it and change it on the page i want it to or do i hav to create a page like Template:MySims Galaxy Box??Potterfan1997 19:22, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Flip Thanks Googleybear. Flip Flap Can you make my template (MySims Galaxy Character Box) look more like this please. (it's not a very good picture but i should be able to do) File:Plan.png And can i use Cliff in one of my games please? Those two were me Potterfan1997 09:04, October 22, 2010 (UTC) thanks Googleybear Potterfan1997 15:33, October 22, 2010 (UTC) My loafers are smelly. Flip Flap Flop Can u sort out Barney Cull's character box please Potterfan1997 20:36, November 5, 2010 (UTC) when i saved it the info wasn't coming up so i did it agiain this morning and alll but two worked. Burger Queen & Dairy King? BOOM! Can you make a couple of sims for me please? Potterfan1997 18:57, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, like, I haven't completed MySims PC, so i wondered if you could do the requests for me, please. Potterfan1997 07:12, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok Potterfan1997 18:15, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Could you make transparent and transparent, have Ikara's style hat and gino's blue MySims Party Outfit please. Potterfan1997 13:47, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Googleybear. Potterfan1997 18:11, December 5, 2010 (UTC) hshshshsgdfgwe Are those pictures from The Sims games? Potterfan1997 19:17, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Pop goes the weasel *Shuur, Ah'll get 'round 2 dewan' dat. So... er, wut dew ya tink King Snoland 2 lewk liek? --Id’s Katrina! OMG!! Wanna talk??? Well, Ah wanna blog!!!! *Heer r yar requestz:http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/mysims/images/8/8e/Katrinawoman_Request_-1.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/mysims/images/8/8b/Katrinawoman_Request_-2.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/mysims/images/a/a9/Katrinawoman_Request_-3.png & kan u recolour Sophie & maek Snoland hav gray hair. --Id’s Katrina! OMG!! Wanna talk??? Well, Ah wanna blog!!!! *Your welcome and thanks. --Id’s Katrina! OMG!! Wanna talk??? Well, Ah wanna blog!!!! *http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100524022458/mysims/images/9/9e/Greatjob.gif --Id’s Katrina! OMG!! Wanna talk??? Well, Ah wanna blog!!!! Thanks Googleybear! That's so kind of you, thanks again! They're not bad at all they brilliant! Potterfan1997 07:43, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, your really kind, helping me do things. I really appreciate it. Potterfan1997 11:46, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Googleybear. Potterfan1997 07:04, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Is it possible to have this outfit ---> and with his red spiky hair or not? Oh, and sorry if I'm annoying. Potterfan1997 07:27, January 8, 2011 (UTC) 3 Agent Icon Requests Please? Thanks, Googleybear. Anyway, I'm not all that bothered about it, just as long as it's seeable and stuff, you know what I mean ... Potterfan1997 12:20, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering, why is there Zeke's Cakes as a location but no-one called Zeke in the character thingys? Potterfan1997 15:17, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok, and could you make another version of Nicki and Susan but with Chaz's surfing outfit (or something like that) on please, but like, can you not override the original file when you do, please (cause they change they're outfits twice in the game). Btw, you don't have to do it straight away, in your own time. Potterfan1997 15:36, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Googleybear. Potterfan1997 15:47, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, that's really good/cool! You're a really helpful and kind person. Thank you for doing the pics. Potterfan1997 16:25, January 8, 2011 (UTC) No hat please. Potterfan1997 16:32, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the pics. Does this look any good as an icon thingy? Potterfan1997 07:33, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Got a picture of a galaxy, took a round section from Buddy's Agents Icon, put them together. AND Geoboy's back and making unnessercary edits again. I have complained to Afro-man becuase I spoke to him, you spoke to him, and nothings changed ... Potterfan1997 09:55, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Old Message about banning of Geoboy08=Indeed. Potterfan1997 10:24, January 9, 2011 (UTC) This is to your new message(one involving you)= I think your stating the truth and stuff so you shouldn't, and it's understandable that anyone would react like that in your position, and if you get considered to be banned, I'll stick up for you cause your in the right. Potterfan1997 10:28, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Eek. I've gotta come off around 11 cause my grandparents are coming round and stuff, once they've gone, if it's reasonably early (not 9pm or stuff like that if you get what i mean) or something I'll be back on and sort stuff out if noone else has. Sorry. Potterfan1997 10:34, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Yoda's on I'm gonna ask him to deal with Geoboy08 and stuff. Sorry about the comments he made about you. Potterfan1997 10:42, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Good, thanks for doing it as well, it's quite tiring(it's my first troll attack anywhere). Btw, do you think I should do the same MySims Galaxy Icon design with the DS version but with DS heads and stuff or not? Cool, I'll give it a go, over the next while. And thanks again for doing the ds pictures. Potterfan1997 10:57, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Garfunkel!! hay like my new page i work in zoo so anyway hehe request please Hi i'm Catlover45 do u mind doin a request for me :Eyes: Chaz's eyes :Hairstyle and Color: Luis's hair :Skin Color: white :Mouth: Billy's mouth :Outfit Description: rodgers outfit :Face Tattoos: none :Accessories: none :Background: none : :umm thats all for now thanx from Catlover45 P.S. by Catlover4 btw for the last request the hair colour is brown thanx again from Catlover45 Thank You! NicoL Crazy Crisps pose I don't mind on the pose really thanx again from Catlover45 Thanks sooooo much!! thank you... he looks SOOOOOO awesome THANKS Catlover45 15:12, February 21, 2011 (UTC) He Looks AMAZING Thanks for doing my request sooo thanks Catlover45 12:07, February 23, 2011 (UTC) What eyes do you have?Autumm 14:48, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Do you have dolly's if not summers will be fine!Autumm 15:24, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure and What? Nope.Autumm 15:39, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Here you Go! I made this for youAutumm 18:16, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Do you have annie eyes or Princess Butters?Autumm 23:55, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Goggleybear when will my request be finished if its not finshed can make two copys of my requesed sim use summer eyes for one and Annie for the other THANKS Autumm Wanna Talk? Wake Up Its Sunshine! Request MyRequest Eyes: Summer's Hairstyle and Color: Summer's and Blond Skin Color: Pale Mouth: Summer's Outfit Description: School Oufit, with holes were the knees are. Face Tattoos: Freckels Accessories: None Background:Transparent Eyes: Summer's Hairstyle and Color: Summer's and Blond Skin Color: Pale Mouth: Summer's Outfit Description: Summer's Outfit but,Red. Face Tattoos: Freckels Accessories: None Background:Transparent Jessica9316 22:35, March 13, 2011 (UTC) DO you think could add tabs for Tiffany Here the tabs MySims MySims Kingdom 3 MySims College: I got Premmistion from Autumn to be in her game Jessica9316 12:46, March 19, 2011 (UTC) hi Request Eyes: Clara's Hairstyle and Color: Renee's hair and color Skin Color: Pale Mouth: Smile Outfit Description: Annie's Face Tattoos: star Accessories: None Background:Transparent Moods: Happy and verycute Jessica9316 22:35, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Have a request Eyes:Tardisgirl's Hair:Violet's and blond Outfit: Eliza's Mouth:Smile Thats all.Jessica9316 20:17, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Oaky! ThanksJessica9316 20:37, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Lifeguard Crumplebottom